September 13th
by Jamillia
Summary: This story starts right where Stephanie Meyer's chapter 1 leaves off. The wedding is postponed, the Volturi are coming, and September 13th is coming up. Read to find out what I think should happen in Breaking Dawn.
1. Leaving

**This is my second story. I am writing it for a friend, but I hope you will all enjoy it. Unfortunately (disclaimer), I do not own the characters that are part of my story.**

**This chapter begins after Stephanie Meyer's published chapter one of ****Breaking Dawn****.**

"Bye, Alice," I heard Charlie call from down the stairs.

I walked over to my bed and laid down. I was getting married to Edward in just a few days.

I looked at the ring on my finger. It had once been Edward's mother's ring. It was beautiful.

Edward had silently ducked through my window and came to lie next to me. He took my hand in his and admired the ring.

"Bella, I think you should go stay with Renee and Phil for a few days," Edward said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"But I don't want to leave you," I protested.

"Charlie is okay with the idea and Renee is expecting you. Alice has everything handled here. Your flight leaves soon, you'd better pack."

"I don't want to leave!" But Edward had already thrown some clothes into a suitcase for me. He pushed me out the door and ducked out the window to meet me at the car.

Scowling, I walked to the front door with my suitcase.

"Bye, dad," I called.

"Bye, Bella. Enjoy your trip," Charlie called back.

Walking toward my Mercedes, tears began to form in my eyes.

I sat down in the passenger seat as Edward slid into the driver's side.

I crossed my arms and looked out the window. Edward drove me to the airport in silence.

When the car finally stopped, Edward leaned over and kissed my neck.

I turned my head to look at him and without warning, his lips found mine.

"I'm sorry, love," and with that, he silently escorted me to my plane. Nothing I could say would stop this now, so I didn't complain. When I got back, I would demand an answer though.


	2. Postponement

**This is the second chapter to my second story. I hope you enjoy. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

"Wake up, honey."

The bright light outside the window was an unwelcome reminder that I was in Florida. My mom had tried to make my 2 days here nice, but I was still mad at Edward for making me come.

Today, my mom, Phil, and I would fly back to Forks and prepare for tomorrow's wedding.

I couldn't wait.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the closet to get dressed. In all my excitement, I tripped and hit my head against the wall.

Other than my head ache, the rest of the day, and the flight went well. I was tucked in bed at Charlie's house by nightfall in Forks.

Renee flicked off the lights in my room and closed my door on her way out. Seconds later, I felt cold hands gently shake my shoulder.

"Are you awake?" I heard Alice's musical voice whisper.

"Of course!" I sat up quickly, excited to see Alice again. "Where's Edward?"

"He's off hunting. After all, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. I just came by to give you some news."

Alice, who was smiling up until now, put on a disgusted face. I was already ancious about the wedding tomorrow, and excitement over news wasn't helping one bit.

"Jacob is back and…" Alice's face turned sorry. "…and Edward sent me here to –"

"That stupid, overprotective vampire!" I practically shouted. He had sent Alice to protect me from Jacob, my friend.

Alice opened her mouth to respond, but shut it and seemed to change her mind as to what to say. "Also, Bella, the wedding is going to be postponed."

My heart fell. I had prepared myself to be married tomorrow. Every bit of me was convinced this marriage was the absolute best decision, and now, the night before, I find out my wedding is postponed.

A groan escaped my mouth and I buried my face into my pillow. I would've asked why, but I didn't have to strength to bother. Alice would be attacked with questions tomorrow, I just hoped she had told everyone of the postponement.


	3. Leaving, again

**This is the third chapter to my second story. I hope you enjoy. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

In the morning, Alice had talked to Charlie and Renee and convinced them to let me sleepover at the Cullen's, now that the wedding was postponed. When I walked out the door with Alice, she took me shopping. Despite my protests, I had 8 new outfits.

I wore a hyacinth blouse and black pants home. When we arrived, a stunned Edward met Alice and me at the door. It was clearly the outfit because he never took his topaz eyes off me the entire way to his room.

Upstairs, he locked the door behind us, set me down on the bed, and paced for several minutes as I silently watched him.

He finally came to sit next to me. I moved to be on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I mumbled into his chest.

He held me tighter and I felt the urgency in his voice. "Bella, you need to leave Forks."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he put a finger over my lips.

"Bella, love, I don't want you to worry. Please, for my peace of mind, leave Forks for a few days."

This time, I beat his finger. "Why, Edward? I know you're not going to leave you as long as I want you, so why do you want me to go?"

"My love, I will always be with you, for all eternity, but you must leave. I can't bare to let you out of my sight, but you can't be around Forks for the next few days."

I looked up at him skeptically, waiting for a reason. He turned his head away and sighed.

"The Volturi are coming."


	4. Meadow

**This is the fourth chapter to my second story. I hope you enjoy. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

_NO!_ My mind wanted to thrash out, but I was too stunned to move. My world was falling apart, but everything made sense at the same time. Jacob was back to fight for his tribe, Alice was sent to keep me safe from early Volturi, and I owed Edward an apology for my insult. _NO!_ I couldn't let this happen. I wasn't leaving.

Too stunned to move, I cried onto his chest. The Volturi were coming here, for me, and I wasn't leaving my friends and family to fight and die on my behalf.

The wedding postponement allowed me to disappear without question, but the Volturi would keep trying. Staying would get me caught faster, but I would have a chance to save everybody I loved. There was just one problem – how to convince Edward.

As I was thinking, I knew that being changed now would help. But, I still wanted to do this right. Marriage and some other human experiences would come first.

Another realization dawned on me from this thought. My marriage was supposed to be a last good – bye to all these people. I would only have the Cullen's for the rest of eternity. It would hardly matter if I… I couldn't even think it. So much death – for me.

I cried all night into Edward's arms. At random intervals he would whisper he loved me. His scent filled my head, intoxicating me. I fell asleep on the bed next to him that night.

In the morning, I woke up in his arms. His shirt was still a bit damp from my tears.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded my head.

He picked me up and walked me downstairs to the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

I shrugged, so he got me cereal.

I focused on eating, too afraid to remember last night. The food was fine. Not overly delicious because I was trying to block out thoughts, not filling because I was too empty for it to matter.

When I was done, Edward picked me up and ran me to our meadow. All the way there, I fought to keep my mind clear. I didn't want to remember anything, just Edward.

I closed my eyes and breathed his scent, ran my fingers across his body, hugged him closer, buried my face I his hair. I didn't care about the world, just Edward, my Edward. Everything would be fine; I would be safe, as long as I was with him.

We sat in the middle of the field just watching each other. The few sunrays that made it through the clouds at random intervals danced off his skin. I was so happy to be with him, no matter what happened.

He reached out to hold me and I hung limp in his arms. The second we had reached the meadow, all the memories I tried to hold back flooded my thoughts. All I could do was hold back the tears, but now, in his arms, they flowed freely again.

He held me, rubbing soothing circles onto my back. His cold lips kissed my forehead multiple times.

_No!_ I couldn't leave and let the Volturi come. _No!_ I couldn't let my family and friends be hurt. _No!_ I couldn't leave Edward. _No!_ I didn't want to think about it. _No…_

In the middle of my sobs I heard a faint ring. One of Edward's hands left my back and reached for his phone. I tried to quiet myself so I could hear. All I could make out was Alice's high voice speaking to Edward to quickly for me to make out words.

When Alice had finished, Edward closed the phone and placed in back in his pocket. He then turned to me and gave me a tight hug.

He pulled my face to his and kissed me the same way he had when he left to lead James away. I didn't like the feeling he put into the kiss, but his cold lips felt good. I eagerly kissed him back.

When I had to breathe, he pulled away and stood up. My arms were still wrapped around his neck so I was dragged up. His arms replaced themselves around my waist to keep me from falling.

"The Volturi are here."

_No!_ My world shattered. My body fell limp into Edward's arms, but I couldn't even feel that. Nothing mattered. The Volturi were here, for me, and if they didn't get what they wanted, I knew there would be trouble.

I was pulled out of my shattered state by a musical voice speaking a few feet away from where I stood.

**Don't forget to vote in the poll I made. It's very critical to know what you guys think should happen.**


	5. Jane

**This is the fifth chapter to my second story. I hope you enjoy. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

"Hello!" sung Jane's voice.

I groaned slightly into Edward's chest. Jane was the last one I wanted to see. In an effort to know how many Volturi had come, I managed a peak toward the direction of her voice. Thankfully, it was only Demetri and Jane.

Edward growled next to me, and I squeezed him to tell him I was fine right now. He stood up, still holding me.

"How nice to see you, Bella! Edward." She had a smile plastered to her face, trying to be too friendly.

"Why Bella, you look… human." She sounded almost disappointed, but there was a smirk showing itself and I knew she was anything but.

Edward moved in front of me a bit, not completely hiding me from view though. I watched as Jane's smirk grew and then she focused her eyes right on Edward.

I felt him being wrenched from my side. He fell to the ground writhing in silent pain and Jane used her gift on him. I couldn't be hurt by her gift, but watching Edward's body being tortured hurt me just as much.

"Run!" I saw him mouth the words while he continued to squirm on the ground in front of me.

I couldn't make my body move. My eyes continued to stare at his body.

"Run!" he screamed at me.

I managed to tear my gaze away. Slowly, my legs took a step backward and I gained better control over my limbs. I turned and ran from Edward. I was no longer safe, no longer in his arms. Tears spilled from my eyes again, but I kept running.

I heard Jane growl at Demetri as he put his arm on hers and held her from running after me. I wasn't completely sure, but I thought I heard Demetri tell her to let me go. I didn't know why, and I wanted to turn around and run back to ask him. I couldn't go back and see Edward, and risk being caught.

My thoughts kept going between Edward and Demetri. It was like tug-o-war and each side was equally strong.

Poor Edward, suffering for me. All he ever did was love me, and protect me. My own stubbornness to leave had landed us there in the meadow where Jane and Demetri found us. It was my fault he was being hurt. I couldn't stand being responsible. I wanted to go back and try to save him, but I didn't want to see my angel in so much pain again. I couldn't get myself to turn around.

Demetri. Why had he stopped Jane? Did he care for me? Why was he here? It's not like he had a special power for battle. Wouldn't letting me go get him in trouble?

Edward.

Demetri.

Lost in my thoughts, I was unable to run further. I collapsed to the ground and cried.

I didn't know how long I was on the ground, but I felt two cold hands reach out and touch my shoulder. Words to fast for me to understand were spoken, and I was pulled into a strong hug. It was Alice.

Alice had found me! She would protect me. I was safer. Edward was still lost, but Alice was here.

She let go and different, strong arms picked me up. Emmett?

Emmett was also here.

I wasn't lost anymore. I wasn't alone anymore.

A wave of peace ran through my body and I understood Jasper was here as well.

Between the three of them, I would be safe. Edward was my angel, my protector, but they would do just as well. I just hoped they could find Edward and save him from Jane and Demetri.

Finally safe, my crying softened. I focused all of my thoughts on Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. All of the good times we had together, how I was with them now.

Edward's pain slipped my mind temporarily and I found peace. I was safe.

I could feel we were running, but I didn't know where. I was too tired to look up and try to make out where we were. Instead, I shut my eyes tight and tried to think of the Cullen's, the pack, and Charlie.

I quickly grew tired and welcomed unconsciousness with open arms. I needed to escape this terrible world and all of its horrible events. I didn't want to have to live through this. Sleep overtook me and I rested peacefully. Not even dreams interrupted me.


	6. Buenos Aires, Argentina

**This is the sixth chapter to my second story. I hope you like it. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

I didn't know how long I had been sleeping. My eyes were still heavy and I didn't have the focus to move, but I felt myself being thrown onto a seat and buckled in.

I tried to look out the window, but one of my rescuers had already started driving and I could only see a blending of color. Out of curiosity, I noticed Emmett was driving at over 150 miles per hour. I gasped in surprise.

Jasper sent a wave of calmness over me. I immediately relaxed and sunk into my seat, no longer caring. My thoughts had come back to me, and I whimpered over Edward.

"Where is Edward?" I inquired.

"Don't worry, Bella. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie went to get him." Jasper said as another wave of calmness flooded me.

Alice was next to me, a glazed look in her eyes. She was likely trying to see if I would be fine, but I needed more than anything to know how Edward was. I shook her furiously.

"Where is Edward?" I screamed in her face.

She bowed her head and I became frantic again. "He'll be fine, Bella."

I didn't believe her, but I didn't have time to protest as, yet another wave of calmness spread through me. I was tired of Jasper doing that, but I was too weak from my thoughts to do anything.

Instead, I stared out the window, crying as I thought about what Jane was doing, how Edward was suffering. More than anything, I wondered about Demetri.

Time ticked away at less than half the speed of the trees. Emmett continued his reckless driving, and Alice continued to look into the future. Once in a while, Jasper would send a new wave of calmness, but my thoughts always took over.

I needed comfort, but Alice and Emmett were too busy. I needed to feel strong hands around me, but I knew that Jasper was still struggling to contain himself.

Sensing my need, Jasper reached out and took me in his arms. I gasped in surprise at his caring gesture.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything will be fine, you will be safe, and Edward will come back."

I still wasn't sure after the way Alice had acted, but I prayed with all my heart he was right. I didn't know what I would do without Edward, and I shuddered, remembering what happened last time.

Jasper held me closer, continuing his on slot of calmness. I had finally had enough of watching the trees and the calming, so I let my body fall asleep in exhaustion from my tears.

Several hours later, I woke up again and immediately noticed the blur of the outside was less. I could barely make out some of the objects.

Emmett was still driving, Alice was still watching the future, and Jasper was still holding me. I felt happy that he had reached out and tried to comfort me despite his struggle. I hugged him closer for a second and he jumped a little, previously unaware I had woken up.

I heard Emmett chuckle from the front seat and Jasper growled softly.

Two cold hands reached out for me and pulled me away from Jasper. Alice squeezed me close.

I looked outside again, and I saw objects floating passed me at a far more normal speed. I was in an unfamiliar place.

"Where are we?" I squeaked.

"We are in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Shortly, we will be arriving at the Faena Hotel and Universe where we will check in." Alice stated in my ear. "And, you will not complain about the cost!"

I groaned. I didn't even want to know how much it was. They had dragged me all the way to Argentina to keep me safe, and I didn't even get a say in the amount of money spent. Completely unfair! I started to protest, but Alice hugged me tighter, leaving no room for air for my protest.

**Just to let you all know, I did my research on this. The Faena Hotel and Universe is a beautiful little building that has a low price of 5160! They have a pool, restaurant, fitness room, room service, and pets are allowed. It sits on Martha Salotti Street, close to the ocean and the airport. Other than it's superior location, and convenient price to appetize Alice's spending needs, I have little other reason to choose it except that it looks beautiful!**


	7. Faena Hotel

**This is the seventh chapter to my second story. I hope you like it. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

I fell asleep again, only to be rudely awakened at the impact of the bed I was thrown into. I gasped at the startling event as I heard a slap followed by Alice screaming at Emmett. The idea of Alice hitting Emmett made me laugh.

I opened my eyes to see Alice walk over and sit next to me. I was facing the wall, but I wasn't in the mood for talking so I turned over. Jasper was standing in the corner on the other side of the room.

Thoughts of Edward suddenly filled my head and tears began rolling down my face. I buried myself in the pillow and reached out for Jasper. A wave of calmness ran through me in response.

Alice's hand rubbed soothing circles in my back while I tried to compose myself.

"Where are we?" I mumbled when I had finally found the breath to speak. I couldn't believe they had driven me to Argentina.

"Argentina," Alice stated plainly.

Darn them! "Why?"

"To be far away from the Volturi." I cringed at the name.

"Where is Edward?" I tried to hide my tears, but they began to run freely again. Jasper sent another wave of calmness through me.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie are getting him. They will call when they do." This made me feel a little better. Rosalie wouldn't be much help, but at least she wasn't here to bother me. Carlisle and Esme would find him and help him.

"How long have we been driving?"

"Almost 40 hours." Alice hung her head with her response. We both knew they should have found Edward and called by now. A drive to Argentina takes time, even at 200 miles per hour. Something must be wrong.

I panicked at the thought of Edward being hurt, and was saddened that Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie might be hurt too.

Jasper calmed me again and I got really irritated, but that didn't stop him from continuing.

I sighed and buried my face further.

"Can I explore the hotel?" I mumbled, too low for normal ears to hear.

Alice's hand stopped rubbing circles. I really couldn't care less if they let me out of the room, but space could do Jasper and I a lot of good.

"Okay, Bella," Alice said.

"Just one rule," I cringed as Emmett started talking. "You have to stay between Alice and I the whole time you're out of this room."

"No running away like last time!" Alice and Jasper scolded in unison. We certainly didn't need a repeat of the James incident.

I groaned, but got up anyway. At least Jasper could temporarily escape my emotions, and I could escape his constant barrage of calmness. Anymore of it, and I would be unconscious.

I stood up and looked around the room. The theme was blue and white. There were two large, soft beds, though we only needed one. Several lamps hung around the mirror and bedside, and one large chandelier hung from the ceiling. The crystals around it made the room sparkle. One large couch and two chairs were off to the opposite side of the room from the bed I was on, the couch back toward me and the chairs in front of it. One long, marble table stood low in front of the couch and a tall circle table was between the chairs. Jasper was sitting in one of the chairs. One large window had gorgeous blue curtains over it, behind the chairs.

My bed was tucked into a corner diagonally so that I could see the whole room, and yet another large chair had been pulled up next to it. Emmett sat in the chair.

The next thing I examined was the bathroom. It was quite large. A tub was on the far end surrounded by a blue curtain identical to the rest of the large suite. On the floor was a large carpet also in the blue. The rest of the room was marble, like the table by the couch. Two large sinks with silver faucets sat on the counter. Alice had clearly seen ahead, because my toothbrush and other toiletries were sitting on the counter. Everything was beautiful. Even the toilet did not hinder the magnificence of the room.

A window hung above the sinks and I looked into it. My hair was a bit messy but I didn't care.

I walked out and Emmett got up to follow Alice and I outside. Before exiting, I peaked behind me and saw Jasper obviously relaxing in his chair.

Downstairs, I picked up a flier that had all of the hotels amenities. There was a fitness center, spa, mini bar, VIP rooms and service (something I bet Alice got), lounge, laundry, barber (another thing I bet Alice got), room service (yet another thing I bet Alice got), pool, newspaper, television with cable, restaurant, and more.

Outside, I looked up to see a beautiful brown building. Next to it was a large pool surrounded by chairs and umbrellas all in red. Come to think of it, everything in the hotel was white, brown, or red. I cursed Alice under my breath for going into the trouble of getting my room down in blue, but she of course heard me and gave me a sorry look. I couldn't stay mad at her long, everything was too beautiful.

After walking around for a while and seeing everything inside and outside the hotel, while never straying more than ten feet from an official Faena Hotel attraction, I returned to the pool. I wasn't quite ready to go back inside, and I knew I wouldn't be getting out very much more.

I lied down no one of the comfy red mattresses; I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the splashing of water that the happy people around were causing. Alice lied next to me, holding me, and Emmett stood on the other side of me.

The happy splashing only reminded me of the rain in Forks, which brought back memories of Edward and his Jane-inflicted pain. I started crying into Alice's chest.

The next thing I knew, I was thrown onto my bed yet again and Jasper was sending wave after wave of calmness. My eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep. The last thing I remember doing was cursing at myself for going outside. If only I hadn't lied down by the pool. If only I hadn't gone to the meadow with Edward.

**If you would like to see the pictures I used to write my description of the hotel, go to Orbitz /App/shared/pagedef/results/hotelDetailsStandalone.jsp?z77&r88&z78&r89&lastPageinterstitial. My description is a bit different than the pictures, but I wanted to add in some of my own ideas too.**


	8. Too Late

**This is the eighth chapter to my second story. I hope you like it. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

"Wake up, Bella!" Alice was excited, but I didn't care. I groaned and rolled over in bed.

"Let's go! It's raining today and we're going shopping!" Only Alice could be that thrilled with a rainy day in Buenos Aires. Of course, I would be if Edward were here.

I rolled over again and accidentally fell of the bed. Emmett was on the floor laughing.

Not wasting any time, Alice picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. She left me alone to have my human minute.

When I stalked out of the room a while later, Alice grabbed my arm and ran out the hotel. Jasper and Emmett followed a step behind.

This is going to be a long day, I thought to myself as we walked through the door to the nearest clothing store. We spent all day there. Emmett and Jasper would find one of everything for Alice while she inspected how it all looked on me.

By the time we were ready to leave, I had almost twenty-five new outfits.

"Only Alice…" Emmett whispered in my ear. I laughed and Alice scowled at us.

I went to bed and buried my face in the pillow while Alice hung up all the clothes. I heard the television click on and peaked enough to see Emmett and Jasper watching it. It was in Spanish, so I didn't understand it very well.

Exhausted from a long day of shopping, I hid my face again and tried to sleep. Instead, my thoughts found their way back to Edward.

Carlisle hadn't called yet and every time I asked Alice, she ignored my question. It was obvious things were not good. I hated myself for letting this happen. If Edward and I hadn't gone to the meadow, we may still be together. If I had left Forks, maybe he wouldn't be suffering. Then again, it was only a matter of time. I just wish Edward were here.

The cell phone rang and I looked up to see what would happen. Alice grabbed the phone and began talking quickly into it. Emmett was sitting up in his seat, clearly anxious to hear the news. Jasper was staring at me, silently trying to tell me how much my pain hurt him. I was sorry he had to feel my pain and surprised he hadn't calmed yet.

The phone clicked shut and Alice turned to face me.

"That was Carlisle. They are all going to take the next flight down here. Emmett, Jasper, can I talk to you guys for a second?"

All three of them walked out of the room and I got up to look at the phone. Carlisle had called – maybe I could call him back to talk to Edward?

The phone rang again, scaring me three feet backwards. I picked it up delicately and listened.

"Hello," it was Jane. "Can I speak to Bella?"

"Hi," I whispered.

"Oh, hello, Bella! Are you alone?"

"Yes…"

"I have Edward with me."

My world fell apart as Emmett slammed the door open and ran to me. He grabbed the phone away and shut it as I fell over crying. Some one carried me to bed and Jasper calmed me.

Jane had Edward, not Carlisle. They had been too late.

Gratefully, I slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Not Good

**This is the ninth chapter to my second story. I hope you like it. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

I slept in, waking up around noon to the smell of breakfast. Emmett had left to meet Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie at the airport. Jasper and Alice stayed with me. It was going to be a long day inside the hotel.

I kept hearing Jane's voice in my head, and every time, I cried. Jasper spent his day in the corner, calming me once in a while. I was grateful for his help and sorry he had to suffer. But, he didn't say anything.

Lunch came a few hours a later. A few more hours, and dinner came. Shortly after I finishing dinner, Emmett walked in. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie followed him. I continued to stare at the door, praying Edward would walk in and surprise me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Carlisle put a firm hand on my shoulder. I couldn't believe Edward was gone. My angel was gone. Tears began to fall and Jasper let them.

Jane really had Edward.

The room was silent for a long time. The Cullens let me cry. I could never, would never, live without Edward. There had to be some way to find him – to get him back. I hated myself again for going to the meadow. Things had only gone from bad to worse that day. The thought of losing Jacob was one thing, but I would not tolerate losing Edward.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice said. She walked over and hugged me close. We lied on the bed as I continued to cry, soaking her shirt. I felt my pain as well as the sorrow of the others. I had lost a part of myself when I knew Jane had Edward, but so had the Cullens.

What felt like an eternity later, Carlisle decided to break the dreadful silence. "Bella, can you tell us what happened in the meadow?"

Fresh tears formed at the thought. I had spent the last few days trying to forget, trying to believe Edward was alright. Now, I was asked to willingly go back. I would have to remember the meadow, holding Edward, hearing Jane, seeing Edward's pain, and running.

I inhaled deeply, trying to push the tears away. It would never work, but after several breaths, I managed to find some voice to speak.

"I had finished eating breakfast and Edward picked me up. He ran all the way to the meadow, and we sat in the middle of the field. We just sat there, I tried to take in all of his features and the sun sparkled off his skin once in a while." I blushed at the thoughts that had found their way to my mouth.

"He hugged me and I started to cry, remembering –" I choked on the words. I hated having to remember Edward again, and more tears showed it. I definitely did not want to remember Jacob. It took several more minutes for me to find my voice again, but it was only a whisper now. "We sat there and I kept crying. Then some one called and Edward said 'The Volturi are here.'"

Yet again, more tears flooded to my eyes and I couldn't focus. The memory hurt so much. Jasper calmed me for the first time since I had begun, and I was grateful. I would never make it through this without him.

"Jane and Demetri showed up. Edward stood up and tried to hide me, but Jane kept talking." Carlisle nodded at my vagueness and I was grateful he didn't press. "Edward fell forward and… and I ran."

Again, Carlisle nodded. I remembered what happened, but I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to say the words that would make me know it was true.

"You got away, Bella. Why?"

I understood what he meant. Jane and Demetri could have easily gone after me and caught me. "When I ran, I thought I heard Demetri tell Jane to stop."

I looked up to see all the Cullen's faces. Surprise was evident on everybody except Carlisle who appeared thoughtful. I stared at him, waiting to hear what he thought.

"I think I understand. The Volturi can kill you, but they desperately want you to be a vampire instead. Your power will no doubt be interesting. I think they will use Edward to get to you."

New tears rolled down my cheek. Not only had Jane hurt Edward and taken him from me, she was going to use him – maybe even hurt him physically – to get to me.

"The only reason they believe it will work is because Demetri sensed the bond between you and Edward was still strong." I groaned. They sure came prepared.

I looked around the room again. Rosalie looked bored, Emmett looked excited, Esme and Carlisle looked worried, and poor Jasper was struggling with all the different responses. Alice had a glazed look in her eyes. A second later, she turned to Carlisle, practically jumping off the bed and scaring me.

"Not good," she said, fear leaking through.

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I bit busy, but I'll try my best to continue putting up a new chapter every day.**

**The next chapter, however, is kind of slow, but completely necessary to the plot. I hope you guys won't mind too much.**

**Love your reviews! So much enthusiasm. I'm glad you are all enjoying my story.**


	10. Hell

**This is the tenth chapter to my second story. Hope you enjoy. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

**This chapter actually took me a long time to get to a point where I was satisfied. In fact, as I type it up now, I'm rewriting it again. I know this is not my best chapter, so bear with me.**

"I'm on sight at Forks, Washington where a frightening occurrence has just been discovered. According to recent tests, the entire town fell lifeless. Police are working to determine a cause of death for the citizens, but none has been discovered yet. One particular interest to investigators is the bear-like creatures that seem to be among the people…"

The television flashed with pictures of all my friends. Among them were what appeared to be bears, but I knew better. I counted them and one seemed to be missing. Jacob had escaped, but probably not unharmed.

"Good thing we figured out how to get American news channels," Emmett said to Rosalie and Jasper. They had spent the last few days tampering with the equipment. I was surprised they managed considering how far away California, let alone Washington, is.

Alice walked over to comfort me and Carlisle turned the television off. Terrified of all the deaths, which occurred because of me, I soaked Alice's shirt with my tears.

"Jane and Demetri?" Esme asked.

"I don't think so. At least five, maybe even ten. No body looked scared or surprised, they were taken at the same time. And the wolves…" His voice trailed off. We all understood how big the threat was.

As if cued, the phone rang and an exchange of glances told me it was probably Jane. Carlisle handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I stuttered, trying to hold back sobs.

"Hello, Bella!" It was Edward! My Edward. He was okay, he was safe. I looked up and every one had a grin on their face. They had all hear. "Are you safe, love?"

"Yes. I missed you so much. I love you."

"Mmmm. It's nice to hear you say that."

I was about to respond but Jane's voice interrupted me.

"Very good, Bella. We are all so pleased to hear you love Edward. Now, wouldn't you like to see him? Of course! What a silly question. Let's set up a meeting. How about same time, same place, three days from now. Looking forward to it." With that, the phone clicked as Jane hung up. I let the phone fall from my hand.

Jane still had Edward. What had been perfection just a minute ago when I heard his voice, shattered. I was broken, not safe anymore. The Cullens might be here, but all of the vampires in the world could not make me feel as protected and comfortable as I did with Edward.

The force of the pain of losing Edward still surprised me after all these days. Pushing Alice away, I tried to hide from the world. I smothered my face in the mattress and pulled the covers over my head. The pillow was between my hands being clawed and pulled at with all my strength. Each time Jasper tried to calm me, I screamed in frustration at the unwanted emotion and continued.

This was hell.

**Okay, I wanted to leave my chapter at that because I think that line sums up Bella's feelings right now, but I absolutely love this one line and I'm going to share it even though I don't think it fits the mood.**

_**And if my blood was Edward's hell – my hell SO beat his.**_


	11. Meeting

**This is the eleventh chapter to my second story. Hope you enjoy. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

The past three days had been quite taxing considering how little we all did.

Since Jane had called, the Cullens packed the little we had and drove. Emmett was at the wheel most of the time, driving at a steady 90 miles per hour. Thankfully, the constantly bored-looking Rosalie took over once in a while, turning what would have been a four-day trip into just under three.

Alice kept an almost constant watch on the future, coming out of her daze every few hours to make sure I was okay. I really wasn't, but there was little she or any of the Cullens could do, at the moment, to help. All the time had been spent between tears, Jasper's calming, and sleep.

Carlisle and Esme had taken a different car, apparently to talk in hushed tones for three days. I rode with them the second half of the way, more than happy to give Jasper a break. Without him, I could finally think through everything without interruption.

After what seemed like an eternity of driving, we were in a lifeless Forks. I wasn't ready to see all the bodies, so Carlisle and Esme took me straight to the meadow where we met the others. There were just a few minutes until the meeting.

I sat on the grass next to a tree, facing the rest of the meadow. Alice and Esme were hugging me as if letting go meant I would crumble. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle each stood a few feet away, facing different directions of the forest. Rosalie sat by a tree next to me. She looked like she was completely aware of our surroundings, but her gaze was focused on me.

The snap of a branch on the opposite end of the meadow brought immediate attention to itself. Six ebony pairs of eyes along with my brown pair stared quietly as a dirty, weak looking Edward stepped out from the trees.

**I know this is my shortest chapter yet, but I think the ending is very good, so there is no way I am typing the next part up today. Plus, the next part is long, so I don't want an overly long chapter.**


	12. Transformation

**This is the twelfth chapter to my second story. Hope you enjoy. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

"Edward?" I whispered.

The response was better than nothing. He stumbled to the middle of the field and sat down, locking eyes with me. I saw the acknowledgement, the love, but also fear. His eyes were frighteningly black, but I didn't care. He was still Edward.

I stood up, however Alice and Esme continued to hug me. Wriggling out of their grasp, I took a step toward Edward. All eyes turned on me while I continued to watch Edward. As I moved closer he straightened up. He never stood or opened his arms. He simply sat very still, watching me.

I knelt in front of him to study his face closer. It was dirty and he looked wary but I could still see my perfect Edward. Unsure, yet not scared, I reached out to touch his cheek. Edward's eyes closed and he leaned his cheek into my palm. There was no smile but I knew he was happy to be with me.

"Very good, Bella." Jane clapped. "We are all so glad to see you again."

Edward made no movement or recognition of Jane save opening his eyes. I looked up to see her standing a few feet from the tree line.

"Now, dear, it would be a shame for you to run off." Her finger twitched and I turned to see six, cloaked vampires surrounding the Cullens. Facing Edward again, I saw two more standing inches away. Demetri also appeared next to Jane. This accounted for the ten needed to kill the town.

Tears came to my eyes at the memory. The pictures of all my friends scattered ripped another hole into me. One tear escaped and Jane squealed in delight as Edward carefully wiped it from my cheek.

"Why don't we pick up where we left off?" With another flick of her finger, the two, cloaked vampires behind Edward were replaced with a smiling Jane and Demetri. A wolf howl rang out nearby and I knew Jacob was here, trapped by two Volturi. I didn't want him here, I didn't want him hurt – but it was too late.

"Why, Bella, you look… human," Jane said in a mocking tone. They were the same words she had used when she first found Edward and I in the clearing.

Edward pulled me onto his lap, holding me as close as he could. His back was facing Jane and Demetri, hiding me as much as possible.

"About your transformation…" That same, mocking tone rang through her voice. The memory of standing in the clearing weeks ago came back. A low growl escaped from Edward's lips. This was clearly the last subject he wanted to discuss.

"Careful, Edward, or you may not get her long." Whatever that meant, I didn't care to find out. In an effort to calm him, I ran my fingers over his chest in small, gentle strokes. We spent a few moments in blissful silence before Jane spoke again.

"Despite what you may think, the Volturi are clearly tired of your remaining human for long. Therefore, being the kind ones we are, you have some choices. You can either have Edward change you now," Edward held me tighter, "I can change you now," Jacob howled in the background, "or I can kill you now." My breath caught.

Death? If I died now, all the problems would go away. Jacob wouldn't be hurt – Edward wouldn't be hurt. The Volturi would leave. I wouldn't be a burden to the Cullens. Everyone would be safe and happy.

"No, Bella." No? Of course Edward didn't want me to die – but he didn't see all the benefits. Then again, I wasn't quite ready to let go of him either.

"I –" my voice was a whisper. I didn't trust myself to talk properly.

"Yes?" Jane inquired.

"Edward."

He held me even closer, if that was possible, kissing my forehead. I breathed deeply, enjoying his scent. I was blessed to have such a perfect being with me, and I wasn't letting a single second go by without him now.

Behind me, Jacob attacked.

Jane tugged at my arm, tearing me away from Edward. I screamed at the loss of his protective arms. A second later, I was at the edge of the meadow, pinned to a tree by Jane.

Looking over, I saw a fight unfold. Jacob had taken down one vampire, but was quickly losing to the second. The Cullens were each finishing up the dismemberment of the six, cloaked vampires who previously surrounded them. Edward was attacking Demetri too fast for me to see clearly, but whimpers told me one of them was losing badly.

Cold lips pressed against my throat and sharp teeth broke my skin. A burning sensation took over, engulfing me in flames. The pain was too much to stand and I let unconsciousness fall.

**A few people have been asking who bit Bella. It was Jane. The Cullens, Jacob, and Edward were all a bit busy.**

**This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it.**


	13. Fault

**This is the thirteenth chapter to my second story. Hope you enjoy. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

The fire was gone and I felt quite comfortable. Besides a rhythmic beeping sound nearby, wherever I was, was quiet. I slowly opened my eyes and bright lights greeted me. As I turned my head, I found a clean, white room surrounding me. In a corner near my head was a machine beeping away. My heartbeat.

Newer memories of the meadow filled my mind. The Volturi, Jacob, the fight. Images flicked by making me cringe. Jane had bit me. I should be dead, or at least a vampire.

I looked around again and found Carlisle staring intently at me. Traces of crimson were left in his topaz eyes. Unfortunately, no one else was in the room.

**A/N I know a lot of people are going to figure out that it was Carlisle who cleaned Bella's blood and then wonder why so, I might as well tell you. If you remember the meadow, when Bella first saw Edward she saw fear in his black, frightening eyes. He stumbled and didn't reach out to her, much less move much until the fight. He needed blood and wouldn't risk letting himself save Bella. The other Cullens were also thirsty from their long trip to Argentina.**

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

I nodded in response because I was too scared to trust my voice.

"Good," he said, getting up to leave.

"Wait!" I screamed. He turned to look at me with curious expression. "Where's Edward?"

**A/N Okay, another thing you might think is weird is that I say she is weak and scared to talk… she is going to feel better as time goes by.**

"He'll be here soon."

I knew I wasn't going to get more information, so I settled unhappily onto my bed. Closing my eyes, I waited.

Several minutes later the bed sunk a little as some one lied down next to me. My eyes flew open in anticipation. Staring at me was a morbid-looking Edward. I reached out to touch his chest but got no immediate reaction.

He just lied there, staring at me for a long time. "I'm sorry."

"Edward, no –"

"Bella, please. This is my fault. You wouldn't have had to worry if I had sent you to Florida. Everything would've been fine. I knew I shouldn't have let you stay. And now you've been…" Edward's gaze flickered down. He was blaming himself for this, for my stubbornness to leave, for everything.

"I love you. And it's not your fault. Anyway, I'm still human." I moved my hand up to his face, willing his hazel eyes to meet mine. I would love him no matter what.

We watched each other for several minutes. His hand rubbed circles on my back and I relaxed into his arms. My insides were melting from the warmth and love his eyes radiated. All I could do was smile. He was perfect, god-like. I loved Edward, and even though I no longer had to give a proper good bye to my friends and family, I would marry him.

"Can I please go see Jacob?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." He walked gracefully out the door to my room only to return a few seconds later. "We can go, Bella."

My strength had returned by now, so I jumped out of the bed, stumbling a little as my feet hit the floor. Edward caught me and helped steady my body. I dressed as quickly as I could. When I was ready, Edward carried me to the car and sat me down on the passenger seat. A second later we were driving away.

When the car stopped I noticed we were at Jacob's house on the reservation.

**Okay, this is so not worthy of being the following chapter to "Transformation," but it's still good.**


	14. Jacob

**This is the fourteenth chapter to my second story. Hope you enjoy. Refer to info and disclaimer for first chapter.**

I stepped outside and relished in the cool breeze blowing against me. This would probably be the last time I come here and I wanted to enjoy every second of my visit. Edward remained in the car, saying he didn't want to get involved.

Walking inside the house, I saw Jacob sprawled over the couch. He looked asleep and I didn't want to wake him, but we had to talk.

"Jacob?"

"Bella?"

"Yes, Jacob. How are you?" I ran over and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry." I moved away but he wrapped his arms around me to keep me close. The warm temperature felt nice in contrast to Edward's cold touch.

"I'm fine. I heal fast."

"Heal?" I asked, moving away again to see his face. "You got hurt?" I'm sorry, Jacob." Tears began running down my face and he wiped each one away.

"It's not your fault. I – never mind. I'm glad you're still human." I managed a weak smile and he frowned in understanding. I was still going to be like Edward.

"I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?" A fresh wave of tears fell when Jacob cringed at my question.

"Please don't cry, Bella," he begged, pulling me into another hug. "We can try."

"Thank you." I got up and walked to the door. Saying "good bye" would be too hard.

"I love you, Bella," Jacob called behind me. I turned around to smile before closing the door.

Walking back to the car, I felt Edward's eyes burning into me. I, however, could not bring myself to look at him. I knew he had heard the conversation through Jacob's mind and I was afraid of what he thought.

"I won't mind if you choose him," Edward said when I finally sat down.

"I love _you_, Edward."

The engine began to purr as he turned the key in the ignition.

I knew I would always love Jacob. He had helped me continue life when Edward left. But, I couldn't live completely without Edward, and I wasn't going to leave him not that he was back.

I looked over at Edward. He was smiling as he hummed his favorite song. I couldn't help but smile too. He looked blissful, exquisite, ravishing. Eternity with him was going to be amazing.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I actually cried while writing it. Even though I'm not team Jacob, it's still her last goodbye. It's the only real goodbye she has to make, and it's to a boy she loves!**


	15. September 13th

**This is my epilogue to "September 13****th****." Refer to info and disclaimer in first chapter.** **I wrote this part first for some reason. I guess it was nice to have an ending point in view. Of course, it went through major alterations throughout my writing. I don't think it's a very good ending now, but it's definitely interesting. There is quite a lot of room to keep writing, but I won't be.**

Home, with the Cullens. Safe, sitting in Edward's embrace.

Te thoughts of the town and Jacob were so painfully fresh in my mind. The Volturi had ruined a lot and we had probably caused a war by killing those who came.

"What are you thinking, love?

How could I tell Edward what I thought about the last few weeks? A fresh wave of tears began falling and I snuggled closer into Edward's chest. Thankfully, he took my tears as not wanting to talk about my thoughts, and did not press the subject.

I felt Edward's cold lips leave a trail of kisses from my ear to my collarbone, and back again. Then his cool breath tickled my skin as he hummed my lullaby. Gently placing me on the bead, I began to feel tired.

"I don't want to go to sleep," I complained.

"You've had a long day and you need to rest for tomorrow."

"Please?" I whispered. I looked into his eyes with a hopeful look plastered on my face. After several seconds of silent staring he looked down at our entwined hands – defeated.

Smiling, I pulled him onto the bed next to me so I could lie next to him. "Edward, what's tomorrow?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and the vibrations sent chills through my body.

"What?" I demanded as I felt my cheeks flush scarlet.

"Tomorrow is September 13th."

"Oh," was all I could manage. Where had the time gone? My birthday was tomorrow – I would be nineteen! And Edward, with all his perfection, was stuck seventeen for all eternity. Everyday put more age between us. I wanted to be changed now, but there was so much left to do. Marriage was first, and I also needed my last few human experiences. Upset didn't even begin to cover my feelings about tomorrow.

Tears began to form again and I wished Edward wouldn't notice. Inevitably, he did. I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer.

"It's okay, love. We have all the time we need. We will hide from the Volturi as long as we need to."

"I'm sorry, Edward, I've ruined everything."

He held me even closer and began humming my lullaby again. I didn't complain. My eyes grew heavy and I let my body drift to unconsciousness.

**There were some confusing parts in the story, so let me clear them up for you.**

**First, all the Cullens survived the entire story. Injuries to them include Carlisle's having to clean Bella's blood (by drinking it), Edward's suffering at the hands of the Volturi, and their thirst while in Argentina.**

**Second, I couldn't write out what happened for a lot of the fight because Bella feel unconsciousness (and I want to keep the story all Bella's POV). Basically, the Cullens were done with the six Volturi who surrounded them. Some went to help Jacob (who was losing, and did get injured), others went to help Edward (who was also losing but didn't get hurt). Finally, Carlisle went to save Bella and Jane got away. Since Edward was weak from being tortured, he wouldn't risk cleaning Bella's blood like he did at the end of **_**Twilight**_**, so Carlisle did.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my story. It was nice hearing your comments. I'm glad to have gotten the chance to share my ideas with you. Also, I hope every one loves ****Breaking Dawn****.**


End file.
